Bwaby Fwock
by Lilyth's Flock
Summary: It's the flock in baby form! They'll be toddlers and kids, too! Little kid Fax!
1. Maxie, Fangy, Iggy, and Nudgie

_**The fourth story by moi! It's the flock as kids, toddlers, and babies. Typos are probably there on purpose, so DON'T NAG ME ABOUT IT OR I'LL GO ALL PSHYCO ON YOU. They're 3, so Nudgie'll show up soon. Yes I called her Nudgie. GOT A PROBLEM?! :D**_

Max's POV

"Fangy!!!!!! FANGY!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" I welled at him.__ He still di'in't wake up. I pwoked him frough da cwage, then yanked hwim toowards me. He STILL wouldn't wake up!

"FANGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. He woke up and wanged _**(banged)**_ his hwead. Then Jeb came running in.

"Max? Max? What's wrong, sweetie?" he said fwantisticwey _**(franticly)**_.

"Oh, hwi, Jweb. Fangy no woke up. Now he woke up. So I happys." I gwinned.

"Ok, Max. I'll be back in a few hours." He said.

"Otay, Jweb. Bwye Jweb. See woow wayter, Jweb." I swaid, wavwing. WING! I GOT WING! TWO WING! I fwipped my wings out, and dey hit Iggy.

"Ow." He swaid.

"Sowwy, Iggy!" I swaid.

"Woow awe not!" Iggy swaid.

"Am, too! Weave me awone, IGGY!" I swaid.

"Fangy!!!!!!!" I swaid.

"What is it, Mwaxie?" Fangy swaid.

"I'm bwored." I swaid.

"Well, what am I sppwosed to do bwout dat?" Fangy said.

"We cwould pway a gwame. Or someting." I swaid.

"I'm twiwered. Weave me awone, Mwaxie." Fangy said. I was cwushed.

"But Fangy…." I whispewered.

"No, Mwaxie." Fangy swaid. I stwarted cwying.

"Mwax, what wong?" Iggy awskwed.

"Fangy ignore mwe!" I bwalled.

"BAD FANGY!" Iggy welled.

"I no a bad Fangy." Fangy said.

"Wes woow is!" I swaid.

"But Mwaxie! I is onwy twiwered!" Fangy whined.

"Fwine. Sweep! Whadoo I cware?!" I welled at hwim.

"Woow sweem to cware." Fangy said. I shwoved my cwate, tipping him over.

"Mwaxie! Help! I stuck!" Fangy cried.

"I no hewp woow. Woow was mwean to mwe." I swaid to hwim.

Jweb cwame in.

"Max, what did you do to Fang?! God, the sooner they move you guys, the better." Jweb swaid.

"What woow mwean, Jweb?" I awsked.

"Nevermind, Max." Jeb said. I whined. Jweb twalked too da wadio.

"Whatcha dwoooing Jweb?" I awsked. He inowed me!

"OK, guys, I'm gunna be taking you to a room. A baby is in there." Jeb said.

"Whats a bwaby?" Iggy awsked.

"Woow was a bwaby. I member." I swaid.

"I was nwot a bwaby!" Iggy swaid.

"Was twoo! And so was Fangy and Maxie!" I swaid.

"None of us was bwabys, or we'd be bwabys now!" Iggy swaid. I stwayed quiwet. Jweb grabbed me and Fangy.

"What about IGGY?!" I pwanicked.

"He's coming, don't worry. And good job Max! you spoke in a full, clear sentence!" Jweb said.

"Fangy, I gwotta twell woow someting." I swaid.

"otay. Matbe wayter, Maxie." Fangy said. We where twossed into a pwadded woowm by ewaswewrs. I swaw a bwaby and walked up to it. It nudged me.

"Hi, bwaby. Woow shwall be nwamed Nudge. Is dat otay, Nudgie?" I told da bwaby.

It gwiggled. I twook dat as a wes. Ewawswer came up to Nudgie and twied to kwick hwer but I pwunched and kwicked hwim wit aww my mwight. I kwiwed hwim. Nodoby hwurts mwy Nudgie. I scwowled at de oder ewawswewrs, and dey backed away. Gwood.

"Nudgie wiewd." Iggy said. I hit him.

"My Nudgie is nwot wiewd!" I swaid.

"But shwe's bwown. She's weiwd." He swaid.

I screamed and Nudgie started cwying. I ran over twoo hwer.

"Nudgie! Nudgie, was wong?!" I swaid. She stwarted crying wouwder.

"JWEB! JWEB! FWIX NUDGIE!!!!!!!!!" I squealed. Jweb wan in.

"I'll make her better." He swaid, then grabbed her and started walking away.

"YOU NO TAKE MY NUDGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scweamed.

"Max, don't do that again! And you can come with! Jeez!" Jweb said. I wan up to him, and gwabbed his hwand. We started walking down the hwall…….

_**YAY! CHAP ONE! EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS, but in the mean time, check my other stories out, especially Angel's World. **_


	2. Iggy is 'bwind as a bat!

_**God, summer's so short! Random outburst now over. NVM, cause I gotta say that british people are awesome, and communist dictators are not! :D. Ok, now it's over. And to nik46342, yeah, I'll cut it back a little. I just don't spend much time with 3 year olds, and also the flock probably hasn't talked for long. And can you please think of a good nickname for Iggy? Cause I did think about that, but Iggy is hard to find a nickname for. I'll totally use it. Anybody can help me, really. :)**_

"Jweb, is Nudgie sick?" I asked.

"No." Jweb said.

"Then whats wong wit her?" I asked.

"I think she needs a diaper change." He said.

"Can I do it?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"WHY NWOT?!" I demandwed.

"Because your three." He said.

"Yeah, so, asshole?!" I said.

"Maximum Ride! We do not use that kind of language!" he said.

"Well, the erasers do! So, I can, too! I'm mad at you!" I shouted. Then kicked him. And then he almost dropped Nudgie! I grabbed her just in time.

"You amost dwopped her! Be more caful, Jweb!" I yelled.

"Max, if you kick me, I'm going to fall and drop whatever I'm carrying." He said.

"Well, just don't drop it! Especially if it is Nudgie!" I yelled.

"Max, we're here. Let's just do whatever, then head back." Jweb said.

AFTER……

"Fangy, I is bored." I said, sighing.

"Fine, whaddya wanna do, Maxie?" He asked.

"I don't KNOW!" I said, getting aggigritevetrd. _**(a combination of aggravated and agitated.)**_

"Well, neither do I! And Iggy's not here! He hasn't been for hours!" He said.

"Well, I heard one of the white-coatsies talk about someting called marriaaged." I said.

"What's dat?" Fangy asked, curcious.

"It's when a man and a wady wove each other, they gets married. They say vows and 'I do,' then they wiw kiss and then they go to a party. But's theres gotsta be a preast." I esplained.

"Oh, well, when Iggy gets back, we can get married!" Fang shouted.

"NOOOOO!!!!! We don't wove each other! We onwy wike each other!" I yelled.

"Weww, Maxie, I do wove you! And you wove me!" He cried.

"How'd'you know I if I wove you or not?!" I replied.

"Because I just DO, otay?" He said.

"Fine, when Iggy gets back, we gets married. But we gotta start with planning. Nudgie can be the flower girl and brides maids. And Iggy is the Preast and the ring barreler and the bestest man. And I gotsta put on the bwankie as a skirt And we need fwowers. Why can use another bwankie. I gotsta get ready." I said. I started wrapping around my waist, then tied the 'bewt' (a rope) around it. My shirt was aweady white. I made a fwower ting, then tied another 'bewt' aound part of it. I gave it to Nudgie. She was sitting up now, since we found her sitting up when we was brought here. I was gunna hewp her wawk down the aiswe, then sit her down newxt to me. We sat and waited for Iggy. What I thought was HOURS, Iggy finawy came. He was kicked in, but he got up and ran into a waw.

"Iggy, why you run into waw?" I asked.

"Max? Max? Is that you?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, can't you see me?" I asked.

"No." Iggy said. I ran and hugged him.

"Oh, poor wittwe Iggy! Bwind as a bat! Poor, poor Igsy!" I said.

_**(Ha, I thought of one! Yes!)**_

"I can hear stiw, Max. There's no need to yew." He said, wincwing.

"Oh, sorrys. Fangy, I is cawing off the weddings! Iggy needs us right now! There's no time for fun and games!" I said, takin' charge.

"Otay, Maxie." Fang said.

_**Like the chapter? Cause I did :) Hope to here from all y'all! And anonymous reviewing is okay, I set that up. And am I the only one who would break down if there was fourteen little Maxs, fourteen little Fangs, Fourteen little Iggys, eleven little Nudges (Holy crap, that's a lot of talking!), eight little Gazzys, and 6 little Angels? Cause I was thinking about how crazy I'd go if I had all those living in my house…..**_


	3. A show, by Maurleen and Nicole

_**YAY CONTINUATION!!!!!!!!! I know, I'm weird. And Angel agrees, don't you Angel?**_

_**Angel: Yeah, sure. Can I go to sleep now?**_

_**Me: No. You are my entertainment. You sleep when I sleep and wake when I wake.**_

_**Angel: Well, ok….. MAX! FANG! IGGY! GAZZY! ME, NUDGE, AND TOTAL ARE AT….**_

_**Me: ANGEL! We cannot give away our location! What if some creepy old guy comes to get us?!**_

_**Angel: You mean you? **_

_**Me: By creepy old dude, I mean eraser.**_

_**Angel: EEP! I'LL SHUT UP! I WILL!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Thank you. Now, on to Nudge with today's disclaimer….**_

_**Nudge: Lily owns nothing. But her name. and her four stories. And us, apparently. But other than that, nothing. Now, to Total, who will open the story.**_

_**Total: Why are we pretending to be news anchors? It's stupid!**_

_**Me: Well, that didn't work. I'm sorry, Nudge.**_

_**Nudge: It's ok.**_

_**Me: Well, guys, we really had better get a move on with the next chapter for Bwaby Fwock. I hope you enjoyed my randomness! Oh, and if you liked this little tidbit, you'll love my other story, EXTRA! EXTRA! Nudge, Angel, and Total, KIDNAPPED. **_

I was half asleep when somebody started poking me. It was Nudgie. _**(Nudge is one now. Uhhhh I guess Max is four now? Fang and Iggy can be almost four. Oh, and they moved back into cages once Nudge turned one. Just an FYI.)**_

"What is it, Nudgie?" I asked.

"I cwan't sweep." She said, sucking her thumb.

"What?" I asked. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth.

"I swaid, I caw't sweep!" she yelled, waking up Fang, Iggy, and this other kid with wings. She looked sick. I think she was going to die soon. She just started at Nudge, then went back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Nudgie, but I can't help." I said. It was her first night in a cage, but she was tough. She'd make it. I knew she would.

THE NEXT DAY……

Jeb came in. And took Nudge. So I figured out how to pick my cage lock, and ran after him. When I found him, he was going to walk into the fighting arena WITH MY NUDGIE. Oh, fudge no! I ran after him, and kneed him in the unmentionables. I do that a lot.

"What do you think your doing with Nudge?!" I said in an ice cold, steel voice. Or, that's what I hoped it was.

"Max, how did you get out of your cage? And I guess you'll have to fight, too." He said, sighing.

"Nope, I'm the only one. Nudge isn't ready. I would know, I'm her mom." I retorted.

"Max, you are not Nudge's mom. And Nudge isn't fighting any erasers. She's going to go fly." He said.

"What?! I wanna come!" I said. He just sighed again. I knew it, he had lied to me!

"Nudge. Isn't. Fighting. ANYBODY! You got that?! And neither is Igsy! So, too bad for you!" I shouted. An eraser looked at me, then rolled his eyes. I guess I looked like Jeb's kid. Oh, well that's much better.

"Daddy! She's too little to fight! She's only human! She's my baby sister! How could you make your own little daughter fight an eraser?! Your own HUMAN daughter?!" I cried, then burst into tears. Jeb looked a little freaked out, and I winked at Nudge. She tried to wink back, but didn't succeed. Some lady came up.

"Jeb, take your children back where zay balong!" The lady yelled.

"Alright, Anne." He said, then tried tugging on me to follow, but I didn't budge.

"Hi, Anne! I'm Maurleen! It's nice to meet you! This is my sister, Nichole. She was adopted." I said to her, waving. She frowned.

"Daddy, me and Nichole can make our way back to Mommy's car by ourselves, okay?" I said, smiling like a sweet little angel.

"Uh, ok. Be safe." He said, stuck. We ran back, then opened the door, then Fang's and Iggy's cages.

"Let's get outta here, guys!" I said, then darted to the door, only to be met by Jeb, Anne, and maybe 6 erasers. I bet we could have taken them if Nudge wasn't one and Ig wasn't blind.

"Hi, Anne! These are my friends," I said, smiling and pointing at Fang and Iggy. "They said they wanted to come over to our house, so we let them out. Why are they in doggie cages, anyway?"

"The jig is up, Maximum Ride!" Anne shouted.

"I'm sorry, who?" I said, looking innocent.

"Don't play games with me! I know who you are." She answered. I began to look confused.

"I do believe you're making a mistake. I know of nobody named Maximum Ride." I said.

"Oh, yes, then why don't you explain those?" An eraser said, pointing at my wings.

"Well, crap! What're we supposed to do now?" I mumbled.

"Grin and bare it?" Fangy whispered.

I nodded, but just barely.

"Ok, you caught me. I thought you might like a show, Anne! I would never, ever try to escape. I don't think I could LIVE without all the tests, wounds, and starvation." I said sarcastically….

_**Even at age four, Max is her sarcastic self! So, I've been chatting with Stripedpolkadots, because she found the flock's manga makeover! You know the makeover they get in new york? It's in the second manga book! And the author put it on deviant art. You'll just have to google it, or look for the story Stranger by Stripedpolkadots. So, Angel, Nudge, do you like the made over you's?**_

_**Angel: I did, I look so cute!**_

_**Nudge: My hair looks flat, but I guess it's ok……**_

_**Total: I can't believe I'm not in there! The nerve!!!!!**_

_**Me: Oh, Total, shut up. Angel, the imaginary you inside my head is now New York make-over you. Same with you, Nudge. But you have to wear a longer dress. Or leggings.**_

_**Nudge: man, I choose leggings.**_

_**Me: Ok, well, it's time to say good-bye to the lovely readers!**_

_**Angel: Read and review, or I'll make you with my mind! Or use the eyes.**_

_**Nudge: Bye readers! Please review, or I'll talk constantly!**_

_**Me: Total, say good-bye, or I'll stuff you in my sock drawer downstairs!**_

_**Total: good-bye, readers…….**_

_**Me: This has been LilyHasWings, over and out.**_

_**Nudge: NEWS REPORTERS!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Ugh, Nudge, now I have to do it all over again! LilyHasWings, over and out!**_


	4. Max's massive rampage

_**NO A/N. Check the bottom…..**_

It had been about half an hour since they took Nudge and Iggy. They where too weak for fighting, the whitecoats weren't that mean, where they? I hoped not. I was staring into space, when I heard the door slide open. It was practically in slow motion. I saw Nudge, passed out and looking like she was run over by an eraser. Then Iggy followed, barely awake, but not as bad as Nudge. They messed up our crate order, so now I was between Nudge and Iggy.

"Igsy," I whispered. "what happened?"

"They… they….. they took us to fight the erasers. Nudge fended them off for a while, but she didn't stand a chance. They took her out when she passed out from blood loss. I guess they gave he some or something, she looks a little better. Then, they…. I had to fight alone. I had to listen to the erasers foot-steps. It was hard. Really hard. I ended up beating them all. But I feel like crap." Iggy said. Of course, to the normal human, it would have been barely audible. But to me, it was barely legible speaking. Ok, now I was beyond pissed off. NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FLOCK! NOBODY! I broke open my cage, throwing it to the wall, the opened Fang's and got him out. I explained everything to him while on a blood thirsty, monstorous rampage. I was whacking everything off whatever it was on, punching every scientist and eraser that walked up. Making sure they where passed out cold, or better, dead. Then, I found the second top priority of my little renegade. Jeb. I kicked him so hard, I heard a snap, then he collapsed.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THEM DO THIS?! TO NUDGE AND IGGY OF ALL PEOPLE! NUDGE IS ONE AND IGGY IS _BLIND!_ THEY CAN'T_ FIGHT_! NUDGE CAN BARELY WALK! YOU'RE AN ASS, JEB! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU LET TWO FLOCK MEMBERS GET SO HURT! NUDGE IS OUT COLD, AND IGGY'S BARELY LEGABLE! GO FIX THEM NOW!" I screamed. He scrambled up, then grabbed a stick to use as a crutch. He went straight towards Nudge and Iggy. Now, time to take care of Miss big wig, Anne. Of course, her running towards me made my job easier, but my life harder.

"ANNNEEEEE!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO US! WE'RE PEOPLE TOO! WE HAVE SOULD, BODIES, MINDS! WE THINK, WE FEEL. AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING AND FEELING?! THAT YOU'RE A WICKED, EVIL, WENCH! I'M ALSO BETTER THAN YOU, FASTER THAN YOU, STRONGER THAN YOU, AND, DUH, SMARTER THAN YOU! SO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I screamed, yet again. I shrieked, then charged her. She ran. Far away, forever, hopefully. I hoped she was DEAD AND GONE! _**(Noticed how I used bits and pieces of songs in there?)**_

_**Ok, so next up: Dr M with Ella, Meeting 10 year old Brigid and her Mom (who takes Anne's job, Anne ran to VA, duh.), and no Nudge or Iggy. Well, maybe a little, but mostly, they're resting. They look like crap. So, yeah, sorry it's short, but at least there's screaming and a rampage :D Next chap will be WAY longer cause it's like two in one…. And I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now :P**_


	5. Like Mother, Like Daughter

_**I apologize for the lateness of the last chap. My comp wouldn't let me post another story and I didn't even want to bother attempting to post a different document. But, anyways, school starts tomorrow :(. BUT ATLEAST I'M A WEEK LATER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE (Go Busch Gardens Law!) Now, the AFTER MATH OF MAX'S RAMPAGE! Um and I'm skipping any un-important testing, but I promise you it's happening.**_

They took us back to the room. But this time, there wasn't a baby in there. There was a toddler with a woman.

"Who are you?" I asked, not trusting her.

"I is Ella!" The toddler yelled. The woman shushed her.

"I'm Valencia Martinez, but you can call me Val." She said.

"Well than, VAL, why are you here?" I said, acid in my voice.

"To visit you, Max, and also Fang, Iggy, and Nudge." She said.

"How do you know our names?! The only one who knows our names is Jeb and Anne! Every other whitecoat calls us a number!" I said, shocked.

"Jeb is a friend of mine. He told me all about you. I don't know who Anne is, though. Did she used to work here?" She said.

"Yes, she did. She quit after my rampage." I replied.

"Rampage?! What?! Jeb, what did you do?!" she said, eyeing Jeb.

"I did nothing! Ask Max!" He said.

"Well, they sent Nudge and Iggy to fight erasers. Nudge is only one and Iggy is blind. They didn't stand a chance. But they won. Although, they're really hurt, even still." I said, telling what happened yesterday. "I went after everything and everyone, killing and hurting anybody I found, knocking all the stuff on carts down, screaming and kicking Jeb, hurting Jeb's leg, attacking Anne."

"Why Max, that's horrible! First off, Nudge and Iggy shouldn't have had to fight. And second off, you shouldn't have hurt anybody." She said.

"But that's the only way to get across to these people! They think we're items, things for sale! Things to abuse and kill! But we're living and breathing! We're ALIVE! We can TALK! We FEEL and THINK! We get hurt, we cry, we have emotions! We have souls! We aren't their toys or experiments! They can't kill us whenever they want, or hurt us! Well, they do, but they shouldn't! It's just not right!" I said, hurt. Val just stared at me. Then, she turned to Jeb.

"Ella, I want you to close your eyes. Max, can you cover her ears for me, sweetie? Nudge, you do the same. Fang, cover Nudge's ears. Iggy, cover your own. Nudge, cover Fang's and Ella cover Max's." She said, calmly. We did as we where told. But I watched the whole thing. She never told ME to close my eyes. Fang's where wide open. I could see Nudge's hands. They where at her side. Fang's eyes where wide, his mouth in a little 'o'. What was happening? I slipped Ella's hands off of my ears a little, which made her squeak a little, but Val didn't hear. I could hear her rants and raves, but maybe Fang had heard something scary.

"GET OUT!" Jeb yelled at the end. I gave Ella a hug, then she toddled to Nudge and hugged her. Then Iggy. Then Fang, who just sat there, stiff. Then, Val picked me up. And started walking out.

"WAIT! I NEED NUDGE, FANG, AND IGGY!" I screamed. She sighed, then put me down, picking up Nudge and Ella, with me, Iggy, and Fang following her. We started walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're taking them?!" Jeb said.

"Home." She replied, still walking.

"You can't do that." Jeb said.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because of the erasers." Jeb replied.

"Me, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge can take care of them." I said. Val sighed.

"No, that wouldn't be fair." She said.

"What wouldn't be fair is if you left us here! They hurt us! And we live in CAGES!" I squealed.

"Well, then, if you can take care of the erasers……" Val said.

"We can." I said. We all started walking away. We came upon an eraser. No problem.

"Where do you think your going, beautiful? And with all these children! They can't be yours." He said. He was in wolf form. I saw him claw Val's cheek, then Ella's upper leg.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT TO THEM!" I screamed, ready to kick some serious eraser ass. I punched him, and he went down. We kept walking, me still full of fury. Just like yesterday, everything got knocked down, all the erasers and whitecoats we saw where down. But I think most of them where dead. I was still mad about Nudge and Iggy. Very mad. So them hurting Ella and Val, the only nice, non-mutant people I had ever met, was just the icing on the cake. We came upon a girl, my height, walking down to an office with two bottles of water and two lunch bags.

"Who are YOU?" I asked, angry.

"I…I….I'm Brigid. My mom works here. But I didn't do nothing. Are you a mutant?" She stuttered. She had straight red hair and green eyes. I would bet she was ten.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?!" I said.

"N..no. I fell sorry for you though. I'd free you all, if I could. Where are your cages? How did you get out? Who's the lady? Are all five of you mutants?" she asked, still stuttering.

"No we aren't. We're leaving with Val. The little girl who looks like Val is her daughter, I think. I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, and Nudge." I said, pointing at them as I said their names.

"Oh. Ok. I wont tell on you. Don't worry. Bye." She said, then went into the office. We kept walking, I was still mad, so I still wrecked everything and everybody. We where almost out the door, when large hands grabbed me, Fang, and Iggy. I saw someone try to take Nudge and Ella, but Val was keeping her own. Wait- THEY WHERE TRYING TO TAKE ELLA. That's not right, if your going to take anybody, don't take Ella, she's normal, and it's too late for her to change. I wrestled with the thing that was holding me. I turned to face it. Then, I punched his nose in, and kicked his gut. His nose was broken, but I hit his face again, then saw his skull caving in.

"FANG! IGGY! THE ERASERS! PUNCH THEIR NOSES, KICK THEIR GUTS, THEN PUNCH THEIR FACES AGAIN." I yelled, freeing myself from the dead erasers arms. I went and did the same to the erasers trying to get Nudge and Ella. I grabbed Nudge. Iggy and Fang where free, but I knew we couldn't go with Val and Ella.

"Val, you can't take us with you. It would be too dangerous for you and Ella. Please, go. But we love you, and want you to come visit again, if you can." I whispered.

"Ok, Max. I'll try. Tell Jeb I'm sorry about the tings I said, I know it isn't his fault. I just needed somebody to blame. Good bye, Max. I love you, sweetie. Good bye Fang, Iggy. Goodbye Nudge, sweetheart. I love you all."

"I does too! Bwye Mwax! Bwye Fang! Bwye Iggy! Bwye Nwudge! I wove woow! See woow soon! Mommy, da big doggies are comin back. I is scared. Can we weeve?" Ella said. She was grinning until she saw the erasers, then she got a terrified look on her face.

"Leave, please. We'll deal with them, then find Jeb. We'll be alright, I promise. We'll get out, someday. When we do, we'll try to find you, ok? Where do you live?" I asked, quickly.

"Phoenix, Arizona. Downtown. Goodbye." She said, rushed, then left. We ran back into our worst nightmare. The erasers where easy to beat, now that we knew how to kill them. Nudge had heard everything, and she got and eraser or two. Once they where all dead, I hugged Nudge.

"Nudgie, I'm so proud of you! Your only one, and you just killed two erasers!" I said, beaming with pride.

"Fwive, Mwax. I kwilled fwive. Cwan we go fwind Jweb, now?" She said.

"Yes, sweetie, we can." I said. We went to go find Jeb. We found him in the hallway, standing there, talking to a lady. She looked a little like Brigid. She must be Brigid's mom.

"Hi, Jeb! It's too bad we lost you! But a nice little girl pointed us towards you. She looks a lot like you, ummmmmmm…….. I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked, sweetly. Good thing there wasn't any catastrophic damage in this hallway.

"Oh, hi, Max. This is Tara. She's taking Anne's place. We where just looking for you! The girl you met must have been Brigid,Tara's daughter." Jeb said.

"Oh, yeah. She said she was your daughter. She's nice. You've done a good job with her." I said, smiling. "And Jeb, I have to talk to you about something later."

"Ok, sweetie." Jeb said.

"Well, if it isn't Maximum. With umm……… who are they, Max?" Tara asked.

"Well, apparently you know my name. This is Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. They're my flock. My family. But Anne's the reason this place is a mess. She let Iggy and Nudge get hurt. Nudge is tall, but she's only one. She's strong, but not strong enough to beat erasers, until now, when we figured out a weakness. Iggy is blind. They won, but Nudge passed out midway from blood loss, leaving Iggy to fend for himself. He almost died. He had to listen for erasers. It was hard. They shoved an almost dead Nudge and a barely alive, but awake, Iggy, back in their cages. Then Iggy told me what happened. I was SO mad. So I went on a rampage. But it wasn't as bad as this one. This one was because a lady came to visit us with her daughter, and when we where walking them out with Jeb, an eraser sliced the lady's cheek and the little girl's leg. And that was the final straw. They where some of the only nice non-mutants we'd ever met. Although, Jeb is nice enough. I guess…… And Brigid seemed really nice, but we've only said a few things to her. So, I killed a bunch of people. But not on purpose. The anger gets the better of me sometimes. But I think, as long as they don't send just Iggy and Nudge out to fight again, I wont get mad again. I mean, me and Nudge, or Iggy and me, or fang and Nudge, or Fang and Iggy, I'm fine with. But Iggy and Nudge, they just can't do it. Atleast not until Nudge is older. Maybe 3, and I'll be good. But not now. So anyway, that's all I have to say about that." I said, panting after I was done. I had taken breathes during it, but that was a long little speech.

"Oh, I understand Max. I'll make sure they don't take JUST Iggy and Nudge again. Now, Max, I think it's time for you to go back to your cages. Maybe Brigid can come visit you one day. She has free reign over parts of the School. She can come visit experiments, since she wants to be a doctor or a scientist. Now, Jeb, take them back to their room." She said.

"Wait, we're going back to the room? Is there another baby there this time?" I asked, confused.

"No, no. We just moved your cages into your own room. And Max, Fang, Iggy, you've been switched to medium sized crates." She said, then walked away, back to her office.

"Jeb, is she nice? Oh, and Val says she's sorry. She knows it isn't your fault. But she had to take it out on somebody. She hopes you accept her apology and she also says she might come back and visit one day. Do you think she will?" I said conversationally.

"No, I don't, Max." He said. Nudge started crying, and sat down, for fear of running in to something. I kicked Jeb, on the other leg, the one that's not hurt.

"Look what you did! You made Nudge cry! You could have at least lied, for her sake!" I said. Then I picked up Nudge, comforting her.

"Max, you have to stop kicking me!" he said, obviously in pain.

"I have to do no such thing! I'll kick you if I wanna kick you!" I said. Jeb sighed. Then took us back to our cages………

_**Like it? Love it? Hate Brigid? Well, here's the things you gotta know: Brigid is a freshman. She takes an internet high school course, because it would be weird to be 10 at high school and she doesn't even live near one, she lives at the school. Brigid's father is gone, he didn't want her. Or anything to do with her. But he has to pay child support. Brigid will take college classes online, then wait a few years to go to grad-school. Because she'll be 14 when she graduates college. But she waits a while so she can get independent immunity (which means she is a legal adult by her parents consent) and go to an actual grad school. So, she'll go when she's 16 or 17. So, there's the background of Brigid, according to moi. **_


	6. The experimental house, part 1

It had been two year. The idiot scientists had left us alone, besides performing a few tests. But Nudge and Iggy never went out together alone again. I smiled at Fang. I was happy. I barely remember that lady. I hadn't even seen Brigid. We were happy. They even let us out of our cages to go play outside in a giant caged in thing. Of course, the erasers would hurt us, then laugh. But that was always going to happen. I was five or six now, and Nudge was 3. So I think I'm six. But I'm not sure. Another bird kid had stayed with us a little while, but they didn't feed him anything but birdseed so he died. Nudge says he looked a lot like me. Fang wasn't talking. At all. He hadn't said much for two year now. I could probably count every word he said on all my fingers and toes. It worried me. Actually, he hadn't said anything for a couple months now. I poked him on the back.

"Fang, you've been quiet for two years. What's wrong?" I asked. He just stared at me. I stared back. He sighed, then made a few motions.

"Fang, I don't get it. Say something." I said, determined and scared.

"I love you, Max. But I love my thoughts, too." He said. I sighed. Why was he so quiet?

"Fang, you can lean on me." I said. It reminded me of a song Jeb used to sing to us.

"Lean on me, when your not strong. I'll be your friend, somebody to lean on." I sang quietly.

"Oh, lean on me, when your not strong, I'll be your friend, somebody to lean on. Lean on me." Fang sang quietly. I smiled a weak smile at him. Then, Jeb came in. I think he heard us singing, because he was smiling at me.

"Guess what Max?" He said.

"Something horrible and awful happened. I'll bet your wife died. Or Dr M and Ella are in the hospital." Fang said. I was shocked that he had said so much. Nudge giggled and burst into tears at the same time. Iggy just sat there, looking like he was going into himself. I just got pissed and tried to hold back tears at the memory of Dr M and Ella. If it had been just me and Fang, I might have cried. But it wasn't, so I didn't. Jeb just sighed, then grabbed our cages. I closed my eyes tight, then opened them again, and stared at Fang. He stared back. They dropped me and Fang into a room together. It was set up with doors. It looked like a house. Jeb had told me all about houses. But this house was our size. We were in a bedroom with a bed that would fit me and Fang. There was a door, and I walked through it. Right into a long room with more doors and stairs. I walked into the nearest room, to find a little girl's room. Across from it was a baby's room, then a little boy's room. There was also a bathroom. And clothes. And other things normally in a house. But the only people there was me and Fang. But, the bed in the little girl's room was Nudge sized. We walked down the stairs, to find more rooms. A kitchen, a dining room, etc. etc. I heard a thump, then another thump. It came from upstairs. I ran up, but heard a little girl's scream. It sounded like Nudge. I heard multiple 'Max? Fang?'s from a girl and boy's voice. It was Iggy and Nudge! But I also heard a baby crying. I ran into the baby's door. Huh. It didn't open.

"Fang! It wont open!" I shrieked. I heard the baby cry louder. I banged into the door again. I banged it once more, then the door opened and I fell in. Fang just grinned at me. He had figured it out!

"How'd you do that?!" I asked, wide-eyed. He pointed at the thing attached to the door, then made a turning and pushing motion.

"Oh." I said, then walked up to the baby. I was leaning over the baby's crib, when it farted. Then it giggled. It STANK! I ran out, coughing. Fang ran out and slammed the door shut. Nudge burst through the door, then ran into the baby's room on accident. She ran out screaming "GAS MAN! GAS MAN!"

"That's a good name for it." I said.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Gasman. It's it's name." I replied. Fang made an 'oh' face. I heard Iggy yelling for us, then a crash. I opened Iggy's door, to find him on the floor, with stuff surrounding him. He screamed when I opened the door.

"IGGY! IT'S OK! IT'S ME, MAX!" I said. He stopped screaming.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think it's a house." I said.

"Oh. Let's see if it's got a back yard!" he said. We all ran, trying to find a door.

"I found one! I found one!" Nudge yelled, then ran outside. There was a fence, and grass, and a blue sky! We all started running around. It was huge! There was a tree house, and a play hut. There where two tree houses, one for girls, and one for boys. Me and Nudge ran for the girls one. There were stuffed animals and a tea party thing. We started playing, when Fang and Iggy came in with a gun. Nudge started screaming bloody murder, and I ran out and opened my wings after I jumped off the porch thing. I was about 25 feet up, and I started falling. I started plummeting to the ground, but I heard Fang yell. I started flapping, but I was still falling. Just not as fast and in a more controlled manner. I landed, stumbled, then fell. Iggy and Fang still had those guns. And Nudge was up there. But I didn't have time to find the ladder again. I kept my wings out, running towards the fence. But instead of jumping over a fence, I ran into a wall. I started running in the other direction, the jumped and flapped. I started flying! Higher and higher! I was almost to the tree house, when I heard a bang. I started to fall. But there wasn't any blood. My wing just wasn't working. I was falling. I saw Nudge jump out, then spread her wings and flap. She was fine. She darted towards me, but I yelled at her. Fang darted down and caught me, then Nudge darted down to help. I saw Iggy jump, then fold out his grey wings. He flew down to help, too. Together, we landed on the grass. Iggy and Nudge dropped me, then Fang helped me stand. I then raced up to the boys' tree house, and took all their guns. I went, then locked it in a closet. Then, I went upstairs to check on the baby. His room didn't stink anymore, so I gave him a bath, then fed him. I put him back in his bed, he was tired. I read him a story, Jeb had taught me to read a few months ago. Then, I sang him a lullaby. I sang one I made up. I always sang one to Nudge. It helped her through any nightmares she would have if I didn't sing one. I know, once they took me away for the night, and Iggy said Nudge woke him up crying about a nightmare she'd had because I didn't sing a lullaby. So he had to sing one to her. After Gasman fell asleep, I went into the room they had dumped me and Fang into. There was a closet with FANG painted on it and one with MAX painted on it. I opened the Max one. I found clothes. Lots of clothes. Mostly jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts, coats, socks, and sneakers. I put on a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Then, I went back outside. Nudge, Iggy, and Fang just stared at me.

"Whatcha wearin, Max?" Nudge asked.

"Clothes! Real and actual CLOTHES! Like the scientists and erasers wear! You guys have some too!" I said, excited. They ran inside. I ran up to help Nudge with her things. She decided to wear a dress with leggings and a pair of flat shoes that wasn't sneakers. We walked out, to see Fang and Iggy. They where wearing normal people clothes, like me. I grabbed Gasman and we went back outside. I put him in this little chair to roll him around in. After about a half an hour of playing with Gazzy, we got bored, so I rolled him inside. I tried to make a snack. It failed, so I just grabbed some chips and baby food. I found a box with a screen and a little portable box. I picked up the littler box and pressed the on button. The screen on the big box lite up and started talking to me. I screamed. Then, it asked me a question. I answered, but it just kept talking. So, I screamed some more, then ran behind the couch with Gazzy. I ran to grab the baby food, then ran back fast. I fed it to him, then ran to grab my chips. I started eating them, occasionally peering at the box. Eventually, Nudge came inside because her clothes had started to get dirty. She heard the box, then came in and saw, then she started screaming too. She dogged behind the sofa with me and Gazzy. We played with him a while. I shared my chips with her. Then, Iggy came in. He noticed the voice too, then automatically ran, screaming, behind the sofa. I told him to shut up.

"Maybe we can give it the baby! Maybe then it will go away!" Iggy said. I just smacked him upside the head. Then gave him some chips. Then, I noticed the tiny box nearby, on the floor. I quickly crawled out to get it, then pressed the 'off' button. The screen turned black again and there was no more noise. I peered outside and saw Fang building a bird kid army attacking erasers in the sand box. It looked dark outside. I went to the door and yelled to Fang.

"Fangy, it's time for bed! Come inside!"

"I'm comin', Maxie!" He yelled, then grinned at me. He got up, and ran towards me. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He grinned again. I went upstairs to get clean. In a shower! I took a nice, long, hot one. Then, I got in some pajamas. Then, Nudge took a bath. She played with some plastic dolls she had found in her room. I knew this was an experiment, but I wasn't going to ruin it for the others. After Nudge got out, I took her out in a towel, and let Fang take a shower. Nudge squealed when Fang saw her in the towel. But I led her to her room and got her in her PJs. Fang was outside Iggy's door, in his PJs, waiting. Gazzy was already asleep. I had told Nudge she could put her dolls to bed but she had 15 minutes. I smiled at Fang. Then, I noticed he looked annoyed.

"What's going on, Fangy?" I asked.

"Iggy won't let me in, Maxie." Fang said.

"There's a key in our room, Fangy." I said. He ran to go get the key. Then, he opened the door. Iggy stood there, naked besides a pair of tighty-whiteys. I giggled when I saw him. He blushed. The screamed.

"MAX! TURN AWAY! TURN AWAY! MAX!" He yelled. I turned, giggling, and went into Nudge's room. She turned to me, hiding the undressed dolls.

"Max! Dey need der privacy!" she said.

"Yeah, well, so does Iggy!" I said. She just looked at me, then we started giggling together. Then, I put her to bed. I walked out at the same time as Fang. We walked into our room hand in hand, then fell asleep in each others' arms.

_**See! Little kid Fax! I know it's weird, but it'll all make sense when they get to the E-house. And, yes, Gazzy WILL have a phobia of TVs for the rest of his life. He can still watch them, it just scares the crap out of him every time one gets turned on.**_


	7. What happened to Gazzy and Iggy?

_**Makin' up for lost time, people! This one gets the most views, besides my finished story, The Finding. But I can't update that, y'know? So, this one gets updated! Yeah! Plus, I actually HAVE an idea for this chap, and the 1**__**st**__** one for Ghost Angel. I only have the prologue. A bit of a commercial, if you will. But anywayz, here's the story!**_

I woke up in Fang's arms. I was warm, so I curled in closer. After about five minutes, I got bored. So I kissed his forehead, then got up. I went to go wake up Iggy and Nudge. I went into Nudge's room. She was curled into a little ball, sucking on her thumb. I smiled. She was so cute, I'd go wake up Iggy first. I walked into Iggy's room. He was gone. I screamed bloody murder. Nudge came running in, wearing a little nightgown. Fang came in, in a t shirt and pajama pants. Both of them where black, of course. Then, I noticed there was no baby crying. Oh, no. They DID NOT. They did not take _Iggy and a baby_ for an experiment. No. This can't be happening. They'd die. I ran into Gazzy's room, and sure enough, he was gone. I ran downstairs, searching for a REAL way out. I found it. A so called front door. I came up, and RAMMED it down. It instantly popped off. Instantly, I saw a screaming Iggy with a crying baby. Iggy was beating the crap out of this scientist and a couple erasers. I saw more come, and screamed. Fang and Nudge followed me out, screaming battle cries to be funny. Then, we attacked. I made sure Nudge got the baby back into the little house before they could get him. She was staying inside. I heard a little scream. Nudge. I ran inside and up the stairs, and right into erasers. Dozens of em. I attacked one, and he fell instantly. Together, me and Nudge killed every single eraser in the house, but not before they could hurt Gazzy. He had stopped crying, but not for a good reason. He was dying. I could tell. I knew we'd have to find Jeb. I ran outside. I ran right into Jeb, who had some whitecoats with him, ready to clean up the other, idiotic whitecoats' mess. I screamed for him. He came running up to me.

"Gazzy…. Hurt…. Dying….." I sniffled. Then, I lifted up the fragile little being in my arms. Jeb grabbed him and sent him away to be healed.

After they cleaned up the mess, Jeb came in and explained the magic boxes to us. The big one we had turned on was called a TV. The little one we had turned it on with was called a remote. Then, another skinny one was called a laptop or a computer. He explained their purpose and how they wouldn't eat us. And how we should use them. We sat together for a little while. He said that the whitecoat who had done this would be fired. I told him that that whitecoat was already dead. Then, he left. I turned on the computer. It had letters on it. Maybe I could write something? I could write Nudge a lullaby! I began typing:

I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

I'm a young soul  
In this very strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake  
But why all this hate?  
Try to communicate  
Finding trust and love is not always easy to make

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

This is a happy end  
'Cause you don't understand  
Everything you have done  
Why's everything so wrong?  
This is a happy end  
Come and give me your hand  
I'll take you far away

I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake

I'm a new soul... (la, la, la, la,...)  
In this very strange world...  
Every possible mistake  
Possible mistake  
Every possible mistake  
Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes...  
Take take take take take... take a mistake  
Take, take a mistake  
Take, take a mistake  
(oh oh oh oh...)  
[fade out]  
(oh oh oh oh...)

_**(That's New Soul by Yael Naim. Check it out sometime. And Max didn't type that CORRECTLY, of course, but I wanted you to understand it, so I kept it like that.)**_

Nudge would love it! Adore it, even. I would sing it to her every night, even when we went back to our cages. After that, I printed it. Jeb had taught all of us how to play the piano, even though we'd never actually played a real one, Jeb had given us pieces of paper. Every time I hit a note, he'd play that note on a recorder. It had been fun, we always practiced songs using just the paper. I had always wanted to write my OWN piano song. Now was my chance! I looked around for something like Jeb described. I couldn't find one anywhere! I waited for a few minutes, angry at Jeb for lying to us about this instrument. He had taught us to play a FAKE instrument! Well, Nudge and I. Fang opted to learn a different instrument called guitar. Iggy, of course, couldn't learn any instrument. Jeb walked in, and I kicked him again. He screamed like a little girl. I turned around and grinned at Fang, who just so happened to be mad at him too, for not supplying him with a guitar. He yelled at me. Eventually, he asked me why I had kicked him. I told him that there where not instruments in the house. He explained that there was a 'basement.' At first, we thought it was a magical land only whitecoats and erasers could go in. Then he pointed at a door. When we went though it, we saw something.

_**Mwahahahahaha cliffy! What should be down there? Something horrible? Something amazing? The review button gets lonely easily.**_


	8. Awezomazingness

_**He he he, I just love keeping you guys waiting during a cliffy. Although, this seems to be my most popular story, with Angel's World in a close second. So, go this story, I guess. Anywayz, I'm babbling like Nudge now, so let's just move on with the story.**_

_Previously….._

_He explained that there was a 'basement.' At first, we thought it was a magical land only whitecoats and erasers could go in. Then he pointed at a door. When we went though it, we saw something._

This room was totally awesomazing. Actually, all I saw was curtains.

"What's with the curtains, Jeb?! Are you trying to trick me?!?!" I said, then kicked him again.

"Max! Do you not notice the markers?! And other supplies?! Decorate the curtain you want! You can paint them with that special fabric paint, to make them whatever color you want, them paint on them, to decorate them! It's to test your artistic skills. Do your best, guys." And with that, he left. Let me tell you, these rooms where huge. The rooms behind the curtains, that is. But I was confused, there wasn't a room for Gazzy.

"Hey, Igs? Wanna share with Gazzy?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. He carried Gazzy in with him, yelling out what color he was holding every once in a while. I was next to Nudge and Fang. We all decided to paint our names on the covers. It was split up so that there was a hall, but mine was attached to Fang's. Nobody else's was like that. I just smiled at him. We started on the outside first. Fang's was black. I stuck my tongue out at him when he chose that. He just smirked. I thumped him on the head. Then, Nudge yelled.

"Maxie! I need hwelps!"

"Coming, Nudge." I said. I ran over to help her.

"I wants it to be pwurple with pwink letters! The letters gotsta be shmancy, too!" she yelled, then walked off to get the paints. I had found some big stencils earlier, one spelled Nudge in fancy lettering, one spelled Max in this really cool lettering, one spelled Iggy in bubble lettering, one spelled and Gazzy in the added on style lettering, though the and Gazzy part was smaller, and one spelled Fang in this really funky lettering, looked like something an eraser I knew would write. That eraser was actually kind of nice…….

_**(thought you might wanna know that Max's looks like this: **_**MAX **_**and Fang's is just Graffiti-ish. Just an FYI.)**_

Anyway, me and Nudge took two paint brushes that rolled. We dumped the purple paint into this thingy, after we all got in some overalls. Then, we dipped the rollys (that's what we named them) into the paint, and went to work. Nudge promised to help me paint mine, once we where done with hers. There was less to do on mine, anyway. I was thinking of painting green with blue splatter paint, the floor was concrete. But we could only splatter paint the inside, Nudge didn't want us messing up hers. So, we decided to do blue stripes on the outside, with bright red lettering. I was thinking about this, when I noticed Nudge was telling me we had to go do the inside now.

"Oh. Sorry, Nudge. Let's go." I said. We ran inside. We painted the inside purple. Then, we moved on to the inside and outside of mine. Me and Nudge got covered in paint. Blue, green, red, every color of the rainbow. We had decided on more splatter paint, but not more stripes outside. Once we where done, they weren't dry yet. Fang and Iggy weren't done yet, so we decided to play outside. When we got out there, we found more art supplies, with more things to paint! There was a special play set for each of us, me and Nudge had pianos, and Fang had a guitar to paint. There was special paper and paints, to paint the instruments with. My piano was white, and so was Nudge's. The guitar was black. I pulled the guitar out of the way, and went at it. I splattered the piano, all the keys covered. The colors were all bright, so I painted MAX in the same style as the one that would be on my curtain. Then, I took the paper off the keys and painted them rainbow. Then, I painted the key names on each key in black. Then, I went up to pick out a play set. One had more of a jungle theme. Total Iggy. One had a princess theme. So Nudge. One had a more…. Darker theme? It was kind of a scary castle. So Fang. Then, I noticed a sky one. It had fake, wooden clouds. It was high enough that it would reach the ceiling. I could tell there were missing pieces. There was a little pull elevator to lift me up, plus stairs. There where little rooms. Oh, the basement ceiling was really high, Iggy and Nudge had a contest to see who could reach it first. Nudge won, but she flew really fast. It seemed higher than anything I'd seen, other than the sky itself. Or a tree. But anything inside, definitely. Up top, it was glass. Below the glass, there was a dock. I guess I could open it. The basement was huge, so the play hut was too. It was underground, bigger than the house. I had chosen the biggest one, so I ran downstairs to get the guys, sure they would be done. When I got there, they were. They had just finished.

"C'mon guys! Come look outside! I need your help!" I yelled, then ran back out, the guys following me the whole way.

"Look!" I screamed when we got outside.

"Max, I hate to break it to you, but I'm BLIND. What are you pointing at?" Iggy said. Gazzy giggled. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy. And your looking at the best damn thing, ever!" I said, pumped.

"Which would be what, Max?" he asked.

"PLAY HUTS!" I screamed.

"Oh. How big?" he asked.

"MINE'S AS BIG AS HALF MY THING, AND IT GOES ALL THE WAY TO THE CEILING! YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP ME PAINT IT TOMORROW!" I screamed.

"Ok. Did you pick one out for me and Gazzy?" Iggy asked, calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! I PICKED OUT A JUNGLE ONE FOR YOU GUYS! BUT WE'RE WORKING ON NUDGE'S TODAY!" I screamed again. Nudge squealed at my words. She hugged me.

"Let's get started!" I yelled. I ran over to Nudge's, dragging Iggy along with me. She had already set out paints. Pink, purple, gold, silver, and other girly colors were out.

"Grab a brush, grab some paint, then head off to set the paint in the rooms." I said. Nudge's was only one that wasn't tall. It was shorter, only two climbing stories, but had a lot of room. It was more spread out, and would take up her entire space. There was a little draw bridge that we painted brown. We painted NuDgE in gold, the N, D, and E looked like they were supporting a little crown, but the crown was floating. I only painted a few rooms with Iggy. One was pink, one was purple, one was pink with purple stripes, one was purple with pink stripes, one was purple with pink, silver, and gold swirls. She even let us splatter paint a room! The top floor, actually. I don't know what anybody thought they where going to be DOING with these painted rooms, but oh well. After we where done with Nudge's we started on Fang. Of course, it was all grey and black. It was really easy. I sighed. Fang gave me a look of question.

"You're so quiet. And you love black now, Fang. I don't understand it." I said. Fang's eyes softened a little.

"I don't like talking, Max. I only talk to the Flock. It's my version of protesting. Just not talking to them. The black is what they are. The grey is where we stand. Do you wanna know my favorite person to talk to?" Fang said, quietly. I nodded.

"You." He said. My eyes teared up.

"Don't cry, Max! I didn't mean to upset you!" Fang said.

"It's not that. Let's just get back to painting." I said, turning away. We then finished the room. I decided that there was just enough time to do Iggy's, but we had to go in to eat.

"What should we have for dinner, Nudge?" I asked.

"Ummm……. A chicken!" she said.

"Igs?" I asked.

"I'll get it started. You guys start on the play hut." He said. We decided to paint Iggy's normal, jungle tree colors. We had a picture of a jungle. All Iggy's really was, was a tree house with four separate rooms. It was easy enough, but Iggy wanted us to paint the tree in detail. I don't see why he cared, he is blind, after all. And, we are three five year olds, a three year old, and a six month old. What did he expect?! We did the best we could, it's not like he could see it. Of course, we let Nudge go at it in the skylight room. She painted stars on it. The night sky, she said. We also flew up and painted the ceiling with stars and stuff. One was a little porch place. One was a little bedroom place, where we painted a hammock. There was a last room, for Gazzy. We painted it for a little boy, it didn't even fit though. It was perfect for Iggy. Then, we ran inside and started painting the names on. Me and Nudge put silver and gold designs inside of hers, then we splatter painted mine. After that was done, Nudge looked like she was going to fall asleep standing up. I took her upstairs, then shoved her into the shower with me. I washed the paint off her, even though it took a while and she also fell asleep a couple of times. I was washed my hair, too, and got all the paint off. Iggy came in once and Nudge squealed. He ran out, his pants falling off. I giggled as I saw him run with his pants at his waist. Then he fell. We have a long bathroom. The shower went without issues besides those few things. I got her out in a towel, me already in one. I had promised to figure out how to use the flat iron (on my hair, it was long and I didn't care. I had about down to my knees, I didn't want all the hair anyway.) I don't know why they trusted us with a flat iron. Especially me, but oh well. I went and got into some soft shorts and a t-shirt. I fell right asleep.

**The Next Day…..**

I rolled over, expecting to hit Fang in the face. I fell off the bed instead. What? I looked around. I was in an isolated room, by myself. Thank god they hadn't taken anybody else, I knew Fang could take care of everybody. Then, I heard a high-pitched scream. It sounded like Fang. I heard another one, different. They where both male, but neither a baby. Fang and Iggy. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. NO. NO. NO. OH MY GOD. They left NUDGE with a baby, all by herself. Oh my god. OH. MY. F**KING. GOD.

"JEB GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I screamed. Somebody came. It wasn't Jeb though. I was a little taller than them. It was a girl.

"Who are you?! What gives you the right to take me from Nudge?!" I yelled, ready to pounce.

"Oh, Maxie, do you not remember me?" she said.

"Brigid." I said, venom in my voice.

"Yes, Maxie?" she said.

"Take one of us back to Nudge, or I'll tear you to shreds." I said.

"Ok. You can go back. But you'll never see Fang or Iggy again. Pick one to bring with you, the other one is MINE." She said, cackling. This was not the girl I had met two years ago.

"What?" I asked, really pissed off at this chick now. Who did she think she was? Taking me and two of my flock? Leaving Nudge to care for a BABY?!

"You heard me." She said, smirking.

"I want to see your mom, Brigid. Your mom and Jeb, before I RIP YOUR SPINE OUT OF YOUR BACK AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!" I screamed.

"Ok. I'll bring in your precious Jeb and my mother, who loves ME. She doesn't give a piece of SPIT about you." She said.

"Oh, yeah? I'm so sure." I said. "Bring them in."

"Ok, MOM! JEB! COME HERE! MAX WANTS TO HURT ME!" she screamed, acting scared.

"Why is she in this room, Brigid?! You can't interrupt Max's experiments!" They both yelled.

"I don't care if she scared you, she's going BACK, and if you take her again, I'm sending you to boarding school, no matter how low a level!" Her mom screamed. I smirked. She scowled.

"She has Fang and Iggy, too. She left Nudge alone with Gazzy." I said, running up to Jeb and hugging him. He patted me on the back.

"It's ok, Max." he said.

"She was going to keep one of them. She said I would never see them again!" I said. Brigid's mom gave her a glare.

"She's lying! I only kidnapped her!" she squealed, but not in a cute way like Nudge, in a high-pitched, annoying way. Then, Fang started screaming bloody murder. Iggy followed his lead, screaming. I felt Fang and Iggy trying to ram the wall, get into this little spat. I clung to Jeb, who clung to a bar on the wall. Fang and Iggy burst through the same wall. They fell, Fang sliding in a tangled heap towards the other wall. Iggy slid a little, but didn't go as far. I giggled, knowing he was OK. I went and helped him up, but we slipped and fell to the floor, getting tangled up again. I giggled. Iggy untangled us. We walked over to Jeb, who picked me up. He held Iggy's hand, and Fang held my hand. It must have been a little uncomfortable for Jeb, but he didn't seem to mind. He walked us over, them dropped us down this shoot. We landed on a bed, the bed for Fang and I. I ran to the door.

"Nudge?!" I screamed.

"MAX?!?!?!" I heard a little scream come from the basement.

"NUDGE UP HERE!" I screamed back. I heard somebody climbing up the stairs, then a fall, then somebody climbing up the stairs again. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, Nudge on top of me.

"MAX!" she squealed.

"Chill, Nudge. We have to go do my playhouse." I said.

"OKAY!" she screamed, then ran outside to a crying Gazzy. I picked him up and gave him a kiss on the head. He giggled, then farted.

"EW!" I shrieked. I dumped the Gasman on Iggy, then started on my playhouse. I picked out bright colors. Bright blue outside with silver clouds. Multicolor rooms outside, one for music that was just orange. The others where splattered all over. It took us a while, but it was fun. Gazzy even helped, he slapped a paintbrush at the wall a couple times. He got more paint on him then on the wall, though, so it wasn't much help, but it's the thought that counts, right? I made Gazzy a room, incase Ig wanted a brake. Then, we all went back to being normal, although we did find carpet squares that matched our place, so we laid those down. Then, we went back to normal.

**The Next Day…..**

We all ran outside to find our toys gone. The painted ones, that is. We ran down to the basement to find them in there. I ran into my curtained room, to find a Max Wonderland. It was perfect. The curtain that was between me and Fang was open. He didn't notice, though, so I clambered into my little two seated elevator and tugged on the ropes. It wasn't hard to get to the second floor. I let the elevator down slowly. I sat in this chair, watching the delight on Fang's face. It was something I hadn't seen since that day Val and Ella had come. No, I was going to forget that. I NEEDED to forget that. Then, Fang stared right at me. Uh, oh.

"Hi, Fang." I said weakly. I had a little cup full of lemonade in my hand. He looked dazed at mine. Why?

"It's amazing, Max. Go up to the higher floors." He said. I climbed back into the elevator and pulled the ropes. I found a little room full of books and journals, a laptop all my own, and all sorts of other goodies. Then next level up, a kitchen full of junk food. Next level, a bedroom! It had a Nudge bed, a Max bed, an Iggy bed, a Fang bed, and a little pen for Gazzy! I went up a floor. I found a TV room. The next level up was covered in wings. Wings, wings, wings. There was a pad, it looked like I could take off and land on it. Then, a level up, I reached the sky. What? The sky, here in this basement? I was amzing though, high and wide. Well, not wide, but wide enough for me and Fang, the two with the largest wings, to fly in together. It was amazing. I loved it. Fang came up, after I pulled the ropes down to get him. I dropped him off in the sky room, coming down for Nudge. Then, Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy had to help me, but I didn't care. We flew all day, then slept in my playhouse, in the beds. We did this for a couple days, only leaving the basement to shower and change. I had proper food, and Iggy had a kitchen in his play hut. I was the only one with a bedroom in mine, though, so we always slept in there, except for one time Nudge wanted to play princess so we all stayed in hers, on some pillows. I was Queen and Fang was King. Iggy was our son and Nudge was our adoptive daughter. Gazzy was Iggy and Nudge's baby, who they had found. Nudge 'raised' him. We had lots of fun in that house.

_**Likey? No likey? Choose and review. Please, critique me in PMs, critiques in reviews are embarrassing. But, if you have to, I don't mind. THAT much…… The next chap is going to be REALLY short, but I'm posting it right after this one, so it really will be in this chapter.**_


	9. VERY IMPTORANT MUST READ NOT AN AN

_**Yeah, I know, really soon, but you'll see why. THIS CHAP IS REALLY IMPORTANT AND MUST NOT BE SKIPPED.**_

It had been almost two years since that house.

We had spent about six months there.

It had been 1 year, 11 months, and 29 days since we left.

Tomorrow would be the anniversary of when they took us away from it.

They took us out almost every day now.

Gazzy has almost died multiple times.

So has Nudge.

So has Iggy.

So has Fang.

So have I.

_**This was really important! I'm glad you read it, you'd have to to understand what's going to happen.**_


	10. Back in the house w Angel this time

_**Well, I wanted to keep you waiting and keep up the suspense, but I got bored again. I need something to do with my hands, and my hands adore typing! So, yeah…..**_

I woke up on something soft and cozy. It was SOFT and COZY. What the fuck was wrong? I, the seven year old Maximum, who had been tested on EVERY DAY for the past two years, who was a stupid, worthless mutant who never got fair treatment, was attacked by erasers regularly, NEVER woke up on something warm, cozy, and/or soft. It just wasn't possible. But I might as well take advantage of it. I curled up into the bed. Or, that's what I thought it was. Who knows. All _I_ know is that this was warm, comfy, cozy and luxuries, something I barely even knew anymore. Then, a second later, I heard a baby crying. I groaned.

_What, another baby?! Gazzy's only TWO! They waited till Nudge was three to add Gazzy! God…._

**Wheer ist I?!**

I almost passed out from shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, glancing at my surroundings. I didn't recognize it. Not at all! Actually, it looked a little like the room I had shared with Fang in that house. I missed that house. This room had the same features, but it looked all different. More girly, built for me and a baby girl to live in. I knew my flock could sleep through a lot, so I wasn't sure if they where in….. wherever I was, or if they where nearby. I walked over to the baby's cradle. The baby looked about one, which means she was only about six months old. She had bright, intelligent blue eyes. She has light blonde hair, it flowed around her head like a halo.

"Well how are you today, you little angel?" I asked. She giggled. I decided to name her Angel. I gave her a bath, to fix her hair. It was kind of long for such a young girl. She must have had a lot of hair when she was born. Her hair was at her chin. It was all tangled and messy, so I put her in the bath. I discovered she could sit, crawl, and stand, even in the bathtub. Wow, this chick was smart.

"Cheeak! Cheeak!" she said.

"Wow, Angel! Your so smart! Oh, you don't even know my name yet! I'm Max! Your really cute, you know." I said, grinning at this cute, sweet little girl.

"Mwa-acks!" Angel said, excited for some reason. She was bouncing around in the water, her wings out and getting all soapy from the bubbles in her bath.

"Angel! You're getting your wings all soapy!" I said, smiling.

"Ang-el! Wuhinings soppy!" she squealed, giggling. I poured some clean water on her using the shower after I emptied the tub, then I dried her. I helped her walk back to our room, although she didn't seem to need it. She actually started RUNNING down the hall! Crazy little girl….. I followed her down the hall, she was screaming as she ran, her wings flapping behind her. She was so cute. I put her in a little t-shirt and a little pair of shorts. They where so cute. I would let Nudge dress her once a week, that girl seemed to love fashion. What day though? Hm….. probably Friday. I always liked Friday. I don't know why. But after that, I took Angel downstairs. Then, I hit an impasse. I couldn't cook. Iggy could cook, he always did. Nudge could sort of cook now, but she had never actually handled a stove. I burnt a salad once. And Angel was too little. But me and Angel where the only ones up. I thought. I heard a little, tired footstep on the stairs. Then some more. I could tell it was two people, probably Nudge and Gazzy. They came down. A tear was sliding down Gazzy's cheek.

"What's wrong with Gazzy, Nudge?" I asked.

"Somebody's talking to him in his head. It sounds like a little girl. He thinks it's a dead person." She said. I laughed.

"Mah-acks! Da-uts nut neeace!" Angel exclaimed.

"No, no, Angel, it's YOU! YOUR talking to Gazzy in your head!" I said, still laughing.

"Ouh….. OUH! PUR GAZTY!" Angel yelled.

"Huh?" Gazzy said.

"She can read minds, Gazzer. She can talk in our head's too." I told him.

"Yees sha cean!" Angel yelled.

"Yes, Angel, you can." I said, laughing. Nudge was grinning at Angel.

"Her name's Angel? She's so cute, Max! Can I PLLLLEEEEEEASE dress her up?!" Nudge squealed.

"Yeah, Nudge, every Friday. Is that okay with you? And maybe there is some dress up stuff around here now." I told her.

"Dees yups! Dees yups!" Angel squealed.

"Now, Nudge, Gaz, did you see Iggy or Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nudge said, nodding, "Iggy's asleep and Fang…. Well, I can't get in the only room left. It's locked."

"Oh. That's strange. Who wants to go wake up Iggy?" I asked. Nudge and Gazzy's hands shot up, but Angel just asked me a question:

"Whoo Igsy?" she asked.

"Iggy is another family member. Like Nudge and Gazzy." I said.

"Whoo Neudge? Whoo Gazty?" she asked. I pointed at Nudge.

"This is Nudge," I said, then pointed at Gazzy, "and this is Gazzy."

"Ouh. Whoo Fanyg?" she asked.

"Fang is another brother. You'll meet him once we wake up Iggy." I said, pulling Angel out of the high chair I had put her in, even though she was almost too big for it. I held her hand and Nudge held her other one, and we helped her up the stairs. Then, she went running to the door to what I presume was Ig's room. She banged on it a couple times, then walked right in. I saw her grin at me, then turn to Iggy. A couple seconds later, Iggy was screaming and he ran into a wall. Nudge and Gazzy giggled while Angel burst into laughter. I walked over to Iggy, chuckling, and helped him up.

"Nice Job, Angel." I said.

"What?! What's happening?! What was there?! Where are we?!" Iggy said. Oh, yeah, he's blind. Duh. Maybe I shouldn't have let Angel do that….

"Bouts its whats funzy!" Angel cried.

"I know, sweetie, but Iggy's blind. He can't see you." I told her.

"Igsy noz seeps?! Ouh noz, Igsy, I fickts it! I mates yout seeps!" she cried, then ran over to Iggy and started feeling his face.

"Angel?! What are you doing to poor Iggy?!" Jeb cried. None of us had noticed him come in.

"Jeb?! Why are we back here?! Where's Fang?!" I yelled.

"What? Fang should be in his room." Jeb said.

"The door's locked! We can't get in! WHERE'S FANG?! STOP LYING!" I said, then kicked him.

"Ow! Max! You HAVE to stop doing that!" he said.

"It's how I get rid of my anger. You'll just have to live with being kicked until I find another punching bag." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, uh, ok then I guess. We'll try to find you something else to hurt, ok?" he said.

"Ok, I guess. Although it probably won't help much." I said.

"I still don't get what's going on!" Iggy shouted.

"Iggy, we use our indoor voices in the house. We also have a new Flock member, named Angel. She looks like Gazzy! Although, I guess it doesn't matter to you. She came to wake you up, she can read minds. She can also walk and sort of talk! And we also need you to pick the lock to get into Fang's room." Nudge said.

"Nudge, learn to keep your mouth shut!" I said.

"Oh, Angel and Gazzy are brother and sister." Jeb said.

"Yeah, we all are, Jeb. I thought you knew that." Nudge said.

"Well, Nudge, what I mean is that they have the same mom and dad. Max is like your mom, and I'm like your dad. We take care of you." Jeb said.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"Max…" Nudge said.

"Shut up, Nudge, I'm older!" I said.

"No, I wont shut…." She said, until I put my hand over her mouth. She decided that biting me would be the good idea!

"Nudge! Why did you bite me?!" I screeched.

"You covered my mouth! I just did it without thinking! Sorry!" Nudge said.

"It's ok, Nudge." I said.

_**I've had this typed up for a month, I thought I posted it. Oopsies! Sorry times infinity, guys!**_


	11. BrigidAGAINgod,thisgirljustcantDISAPPEAR

_**Yeah, sorry about the last chapter :D AND you guys should thank the boring-ness of algebra for this chapter, I thought it up then. Now, mind you, it was second period and I was tired, but I thought it out for the rest of the day! So, it shouldn't be total crap…. And, yes, I'm going to rant now.**_

_**To: My flamers**_

_**Dear Flamers,**_

_**At first, I was glad to get my first flame. Then, I got it again. And again. Now, this story has three flames. Now, I'm going to delete them, I think. But really, at least have the courage to get an account and flame me. And no, since you weren't very nice about it, I'm not changing the first few chapters unless I get a kind request about it. So, SUCK IT. Yeah, you heard me, don't read the story if you don't like it.**_

_**Your annoying, so stop,**_

_**Lily**_

_**Yeah, I had to rant about SOMETHING. At least I didn't take out all my anger on the kids at school, getting the laptop taken away… **_

We all ran right up to Fang's room, and I tried banging on the door. No answer. Iggy, who's hearing had gotten better, put his ear up to the door.

"I hear talking. Fang and a girl. Fang's voice is messed up, but he sounds normal otherwise. Not like he got kidnapped or something."

Suddenly, Angel gasped at my side. My hand was holding her, and she squeezed it really hard. She started screaming, trying to bust that door open with all her might. Nudge ran up and started helping. Suddenly, the door burst open, sending Angel and Nudge flying into the wall. Brigid walked out, scowling at me. She stuck her tongue out at me. Fang came out, not even caring about Angel or Nudge. He was sucking on a lollipop. I stared at him, kind of mad that he didn't care about Angel or Nudge. And that he had worried us so much. Gazzy went running into the room, or tried to, but Brigid shut the door, hitting him in the nose. He started crying and I heard Nudge squeal and a banging at the door. Angel was crying and screaming and throwing a total hissy fit.

"MA-AHCKS!" She screamed. Brigid cackled. Wow, this girl sure was stupid. I pulled my fist out, ready to punch her. She just looked at Jeb, who grabbed me. I, of course, kicked him. His knee wasn't in reach, so I kicked him in crotch. He let go of me, grabbing where I kicked. I ran after Brigid, who then screamed. Suddenly, Erasers dropped down on me and the rest of them. Fang snapped out of it and started to fight. I managed to kick Brigid and hurt her. An eraser grabbed her and ran out of the room. Then, more came in. We couldn't stand up to them. That was the last thought I have before I hit the ground and passed out.

I woke up strapped to a metal bed. I, of course, began to struggle against the straps. Everybody was struggling against there restraints, besides Angel, who was concentrating really hard. She looked at me. Then she started wiggling her hand around. It would have slipped out had a Whitecoat not noticed at smacked her- hard- across the face. No, they had NOT just done that. I screamed and broke my restraints, goaling for that one whitecoat. I pounced, they flinched, and I broke a couple bones. Then, I was strapped in again. But this time, it wasn't so bad. I had got the man who had hurt Angel…. Sort of like if somebody had attacked my baby. Yeah, Angel was my baby, my little girl. Angel must've heard that, because she looked at me a smiled. I smiled back. Then, the Whitecoats left, as did the Erasers after they taunted us a while. I just spit in their faces, as did Fang, and Iggy tried. Nudge told them of, like the little chatterbox she is, while Gazzy just confused them. I saw one eraser wiggling his finger in Angel's face, taunting her, when she bit him, hard. Really hard. She spit out blood and fur, the eraser started screaming in agony, what a wimp. He didn't dare touch her though. He knew I'd get him. Smart dog, that one was. After that, we all heard some gas enter the chamber and we blacked out again.

_**Sorry if Max's words aren't appropriate for a… -frowns- what age is she again? I forget! Whatever, I know she sounds too old, but I'm still stuck in English mode… Maybe that's why I epic failed at my Algebra retake! Although, probably not. I have another theory on THAT subject, but you probably don't care, do you?**_


	12. Rose the Christmas Cookie

**My name's Rose the Christmas Cookie. I've hacked Lily's account, and am here to give you an... _interesting_ chapter. Unlike with Chrissy223's account, I didn't actually _need_ to hack this account and chapter thirty-nine Lily, but I felt like it. Also, Lily was annoying the heck out of me. So...**

Angel suddenly screamed. Max came running. "What is it, Angel!"

Angel shakily pointed a finger at the window. Some random, creepy chick with ditzy blonde hair was making faces that made you want to seriously gag.

Some other random, not-so-creepy chick with goldenish hair came running. She grabbed RCCWDBH and started draging her away. "Sorry," RNSCCWGH said. "Lily here forgot to takle her medication..."

RNSCCWGH started dragging "Lily" away, but Lily suddenly burst into tears. "But I don' wanna go, Rosy!"

"Rosy" sighed. "How many times have I told you, Lily, it's ROSE, not ROSY."

Lily whimpered. "Sowee..."

Rose dragged Lily off.

Angel and I looked at each other, shook out heads, and went back to what we were doing before the Flower Duo.

**~Rose the Christmas Cookie**


	13. An update for Thanksgiving! AN

Ok, so, my account was hacked. And yes, I know that. I also know who did it, and let them do it. No worries. And I was grounded, so I haven't been posting…. I got a great idea from a reviewer on Ghost Angel! Thanks, JCzWing, I hope it's ok if I combine your ideas. Also, don't forget that I love suggestions in reviews, and I will consider them all fairly. Although, for Bwaby Fwock, I did say not to bother me about the spelling. And you felt my wrath. So, there you have it. Know not to anger me now. Angel's World…. I might just discontinue that story. It's a bit random now… I'd be sure to start up a new one. I have a few stories I might put up. Also, there's a new poll on my profile! And, I've been considering adding onto Angel's World Takeover with a collection of oneshots about Angel. She just doesn't get enough credit! If I do that, I'd do a group of on eshots for all the neglected characters, like Total, Nudge, Gazzy…. Yeah, so, give me your thoughts!


End file.
